


Fireworks

by Gloomiebunny009



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance, fireworks and stuff, nothing really big here, took me longer to finish it than it should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After buying some fireworks Misaki and Saruhiko sneak up on to their middle school's roof to set them off to celebrate summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

“We're going to get arrested for this.”

The simple little statement from Saruhiko makes Misaki roll his eyes as he sets down his heavy backpack on the roof of their middle school. Crouching down he unzips the bag, revealing the large collection of fireworks Misaki took his time to gather up.

“Ah shut up Saruhiko!” Misaki waves his hand dismissively. “We're just lighting off some fireworks for fun! It's not like we're doing anything illegal.”

Saruhiko arches an eyebrow at that. “Misaki we are doing about at least one illegal thing at the moment.”

“Ah yeah what's that?” Misaki gets to work setting up the fireworks with ease. Well it takes a bit with a few since he's never quite done this before but it's easy for the most part.

“Oh I don't know, breaking and entering the school grounds at night?”

Misaki freezes at that knowing well Saruhiko is correct, but he doesn't want to admit it freely. “Yeah well...not like we can set these off at my place. Kaa-san would kill me.”

Saruhiko crosses his arms smiling a bit at his friend's logic. “So let me get this straight, you think breaking into our middle school to just set off fireworks, which is illegal by the way, is better than doing it somewhere else?”

“Yes I do.” Misaki says with a bit of pride in his voice.

Saruhiko let's out a deep long sigh at his words and decides to just let it go. Once Misaki is in that stubborn spot there is no going back for him. He's going to set off these fireworks here no matter what, which Saruhiko can't help but find amusing. Sure it's dumb, and someone around here is going to be calling the cops soon but he can't find it in himself to spoil Misaki's fun.

Where he got the idea to just randomly set off fireworks, Saruhiko has no clue.

Even though he'll never admit it to Misaki he does find this to be weirdly fun with a dash of excitement thrown in. Not every day you break into your middle school to cause some havoc on the roof after all.

So Saruhiko stands back and let Misaki do his work not saying much so he won't distract his friends. And also keeps an eye out for flashing lights to make sure they don't get arrested by accident.

“Okay all set up!”

Misaki excitedly takes out a small red lighter from his pocket and crouches down to light the first firework. The line sparkles as it slowly burns until finally hits the rocket which flies straight up into the air with a loud shoowsh. Saurhiko cranes his neck up to look at the sky and sees the firework explode into a huge spray of red. It glitters in the sky for a few seconds before disappearing.

The next one Misaki lights flies up just as fast but this time it's a pretty blue that reflects on Saruhiko's glasses. Green, white, and yellow all follow as Misaki sets them off in a quick succession, only pausing on bunch he tied together which he takes his time to light carefully. He quickly runs from it and stands next to him. Saruhiko turns to watch his friend, and feels his heartbeat speed up at the sight of his normal goofy smile there.

But for some reason this one is different for Saruhiko. It makes his heart flutter in a different unfamiliar way but it's not something he wants to push down like most emotions. He's always liked seeing Misaki smile, especially with the way it just lights up his whole face and his eyes. Especially the ones he always grins at Saruhiko since even he can tell they're different from the ones Misaki gives to everyone else.

Saruhiko feels his cheeks heat up as he watches Misaki's excitement for the grand finale of the fireworks dance behind his eyes. He feels something click into place, a warm soft place he thought he never had and it makes him smile back.

“Pretty awesome huh?” Misaki asks happy as ever.

“Yeah...” Saruhiko watches Misaki look back up at the dark sky while he finds he can't tear his eyes away from his friend. “Yeah it is.”

Of course this warm feeling is crushed when Saruhiko notices blue and red light flashing lights not from the sky but from the ground. It doesn't take long for his brain to click on what that is exactly and he feels his stomach drop.

“Ah shit is that the cops!?” Misaki asks nervously running over to the fence to peer down. “Oooo shit it is...we gotta get out of here!”

“Yeah no kidding idiot.” Saruhiko huffs as he tosses Misaki's backpack to him who catches it easily. “I _told_ you this would happen.”

“Sh-shut up.” Misaki hisses as they make their way towards the door leading back into the school. “Just gotta avoid them that's all.”

Saruhiko arches an eyebrow at his friend as he closes the door behind him. The two make their way down the stairs watching out for any flashlights and listening closely for voices. Some how they avoid the cops by ducking into a classroom, hiding for a bit while they make their way up to the roof. After that it's easy to escape out of the school completely through a backdoor.

Despite the annoyance Saruhiko held for the end a part of him will never trade this night and the soft warm feeling in his chest for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up for Sarumifest at the suggestion of my good friend LovePyscho(Who also helped me with the summary thank you!). It took me waaaaaay to long to write it for how short it is. But here it is, I hope it's cute! Especially since it's my first thing I've posted for K project, and Sarumi in general. leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
